Demon Hunters
by Sasuki Mizu Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: A girl, broken and shattered, ends up being taken over by a demon. After many struggles, she is saved, but she wants revenge.


My heart was pounding erratically, "Hello…" I called, hoping that someone would answer. "H-Hello…?" I gasped, screaming as a shadow overtook my body.

 **A few weeks earlier**

"Hey, babe!" I heard someone call. Turning around, I saw David, my "boyfriend" walking towards me.

"Hey, baby," I whispered, hugging my boyfriend.

"Can I go over today?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Sweet! I'll see you then!" He exclaimed, walking towards his classroom.

I sighed as I began heading to my own. David and I had a difficult relationship, we had a thing, but it was just a thing, nothing serious. We've had sex multiple times, but our intercourse was just sex, nothing else.

I opened the classroom door, heading to my usual spot and sitting down. I listened to my teacher halfheartedly, not really liking him as a person or teacher for that matter.

School finally had ended and it was time to go home. I lived alone with my pet rascal, having been emancipated at an early age after my parents abandoned me, and I've had to live a life in which I have fought for my own things. It's been tough, but I've been able to survive through it all.

I went in, closing the door behind me and sitting on my sofa, Rascal, my dog, getting on to cuddle with me. I turned on the TV as I pet Rascal, hearing about the game CharlieCharlie that all of the idiots at my school have been playing.

"Such idiots," I whispered to myself, laying down on the sofa and flipping through the channels as I cuddle with Rascal.

I wake to the sound of the doorbell ringing. David must be here. I groaned, getting up and opening the door. David came up to me, grabbing my butt firmly as he slammed the door shut. He carried me, taking me to the bedroom and throwing me on the bed, removing my clothes furiously.

My moans echoed throughout my apartment, making out lovemaking noticeable. Our hands intertwined, passion clearly being felt between David and I, but was it just passion? Just sex? The thought lingered in my head as we finished, and even after we fell asleep.

When I woke, David was not there, nor was there a note waiting for me, there never was. I looked at the time, realizing it was a bit past midnight. I signed, feeling my stomach growl.

"I forgot to go grocery shopping… I guess I'll just have to go now…" I took a deep breath, knowing I could not wait it out until tomorrow. I got up, pulling out random articles of clothing to wear. I hate my life.

I opened my door and walked outside, knowing that no matter how much I wanted to be loved and be with someone else, at the end of the day, I'll still be alone.

I continued on my way, when suddenly, I heard a sound. I'm terrified of the dark… I took a deep breath, clearing my mind, but it was of no use. My heart was pounding erratically "Hello…" I called, hoping that someone would answer. "H-Hello?" I turned around, hearing noise behind me. "W-What?" I gasped, screaming as a shadow overtook my body.

I was in a state of limbo, I could not sleep, but I wasn't tired anyway. I felt that I was not alone, I knew that there was somebody, well, something there with me.

As time passed, I understood that I was not in control anymore, that I was a shadow in my own body. I could feel its pleasure when it killed, I could feel its need for blood.

We left my city, my home, we went over for more prey, for more killings. I missed David, I missed his touch, his warmth… I missed being alive.

Years have now gone by, a murderer, now well-known throughout the nation, we are in hiding, killing only from time to time.

I am what I am, and I guess I've become a demon.

"Bon apetit, Madam!" The body smiled, planning its next victim in secrecy. It's been five years since that fateful night, five years of tormented soul taking this torture, unable to even smell the fresh air that I once knew. What an ending for someone like me… What a punishment for my mistakes in life.

God… If you are just like you claim to be… please, take me now…

On a fateful night, we met this boy… he was special. He looked me in the eye and smirked. My body looked up, noticing that it was trapped due to some circle of sorts. He started enchanting some words, the thing inside of my body weakening. I found myself repeating the words, feeling a sense of freedom I've never felt before. The thing cried, being forcibly removed from my body and sent elsewhere.

I fell to my knees, tears welling up in my eyes, and I cried. I cried for hours; the hours were worth days, years… The boy looked at **me** , reaching towards **me** and hugging **my** small frame, and for the first time in five years…

I fainted.

You may wonder what became of my life after my traumatic incident. Well, I learned that the thing that was inside of me is called a demon, and that there are many of them, not only in my city, but in the world itself. These demons take over people every day, kill people every day, and make everyone's lives a living hell.

Not anymore though, because Dan and I are Demon Hunters.


End file.
